Empty Promises
by Raine20oo
Summary: Why? Cause you know it's a lie.
1. Hyourinmaru

To tell you the truth, he had never _dreamed_ of it coming to this.

But then again, he had never really dreamed.

He hovered, breathing in the scent of a stranger's blood as said stranger appeared.

This man was unwelcome in his home. He shouldn't be here.

The hisses and roars that spilled from his jaws couldn't be called a language, but somehow this stranger _understood_ and _replied_.

"Join us," the stranger outstretched his hand, nails tipped in blood glowing in the light reflected off of his icy plain.

This man smelled _wrong_.

Once again the unspoken language echoed across the desolate landscape, and once again, he was answered.

"Join… or _he _will die."

The giant deity didn't need to ask who _he _was.

And with the scent of blood on the wind, he agreed. Roaring as pain ripped up his spine, and he shrunk. His usual scales were replaced by skin and hot regret ran through his newfound veins.

But he had to do this.

Whether he wanted to or not.

* * *

He tried to give the youngling a warning. Summoning the rest of his old form's strength he tried to contact him.

But the boy could not understand him.

And he dissolved into the wind, as he was blocked by the man saying they were '_equal.'_

_

* * *

  
_

Back in the dark shadows of the cave he now called home, he bowed his head in sadness.

He had failed.

* * *

The youngling's eyes widened in shock, betrayal, _fury _as he finally stepped out from hiding.

Just like the man smelling of blood had asked him to.

And the question in his partners eyes asked him, _why?!_

But he had no answer to give as he felt the weight of his captors gaze on him. They all stood, waiting, as the man gave his introductions, and he didn't turn as he heard the booms of destruction and the screams of the dying behind him.

Though he watched as the shinigami all flinched.

_Why'd it have to come to this? Why are you all obeying this stranger? Can you not smell his taint?_

But his silent question to the zanpakutou around him went unanswered. They were betraying their partners without a second glance.

But then again, wasn't he doing the same thing?

They attacked, each going to their supposed '_masters.' _Even though they had never thought of them like that.

Sadness, infinite sadness flooded him as he leapt forward, meeting the one who he had put through so much, with the swing of his sword.

"Hyourinmaru!!" the name was snarled as it left his partners mouth. And that familiar tug to release, be in the younglings hands returned. But he blew it off. Slicing sideways through Toushirou's stomach.

_They could never return to those days again.

* * *

_

**And this is my take on the betrayal of the zanpakuto. **

**Did you notice that Hyourinmaru seemed so sad? And that he _tried_ to matierialize for Toushirou?**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading that.**

**If you want I'll continue with different zanpakuto, please click the little button below if you do.  
**

_

* * *

_


	2. Haineko

This was never supposed to happen. She had been content. Queen of her domain.

In control.

But then he appeared. A man with claws. He smelled of old blood.

And never had the smell been so sinister.

This man was trespassing on _her_ territory. _He__r_ green plains.

He came with odd words, a weird speech. He said she should join him. To right the wrongs done by shinigami.

She hissed. This man held no interest for her, she just wanted to nap. She flexed her claws and puffed out her fur in clear warning. _Leave._

But no, he didn't. Instead he spoke the words that she feared. "She blames you. It's all your fault her loved one's gone."

_No!_ It wasn't her fault. She hurled herself at the clawed man, yowling.

He just sidestepped her, avoiding the ashes coming off of her pelt.

"You know it's true, she abandoned you after he left. She wouldn't listen to you and even afterwards she insulted you to no end."

She wanted to claw his face off._ No. No… No!_

But the words struck a chord, and she bowed her head to him. She would join him. And she would show her partner the anger she felt at being abandoned.

She hissed as she grew larger, warm fur disappearing.

And she stood, swaying, smiling.

This was her revenge.

No matter how wrong.

* * *

She sat there. Bored in this cave with no green grass to roll in or sleep in.

The others couldn't entertain her, she was inconsolable. Part of her conscience screamed at her. _T__his is wrong._

But there was no turning back now.

Turning back meant death.

* * *

She hid in the deepest reaches of her partners mind. Waiting till it was her turn to step out and reek havoc.

Shame bubbled up in her, but she pushed it down again.

She would be a kind master when they took over.

That she swore.

* * *

Seeing the woman standing, shock written all over her rigid form, made her all the angrier.

Was she that naïve? Did she really think after the way she had treated her, that she wouldn't turn?

Smirking, she pushed by her, jerking her painfully.

"You!"

Yes, her.

_

* * *

_

"Haineko!!"

Her name was screamed.

* * *

What they were doing was wrong.

She knew that.

But it made no difference.

Hopefully one day she would understand why she felt this way.

* * *

**I don't know why but the stupid review thingy when you click on it says no reviews!  
Grr... But a****nyways, wow! Such positive feedback! I really wasn't expecting that! Four reviews?! 50 views?! 59 hits?! You guys are amazing. **

******Thanks again. Haineko was done by request. If you want another just tell me by clicking the green button below. Yep that's it.**

* * *


	3. Sode no Shirayuki

She didn't know when she had first started feeling this way.

The loathing.

The need to be free.

That feeling had never truly been there.

The first time she had ever had acknowledged it was when _that _zanpakutou appeared.

_That _man. With his words and his '_wisdom_'... '_awakened'_ her.

But never _truly_ had she been so wrong.

* * *

This was _her _time.

And the girl could _not _ruin that.

So she went after her, even following her to the real world.

But she held no power here. And she retreated.

But that _stupid, __**stupid**_ girl followed.

Her chance was here again.

* * *

She could kill so freely.

These weaklings could not harm her.

And with a flick of her wrist, she froze them.

Fools.

* * *

Her name was called.

An order to stop.

But she didn't obey _'orders' _anymore.

* * *

The girl dodged. But only barely.

She was weakening, her wounds still not healed.

She would die.

But as the death blow was struck, _he _appeared. The boy she had been _given _to.

And now her was going to protect her, like he always did.

The love-struck fool.

* * *

The girl stepped forward, saying this was _her _fight.

Her fight indeed. Until she killed her.

But as she prepared to freeze the girl, her partner said something that she had truly thought had already happened.

"You're free."

But hadn't she… already… been free…?

She was beautiful in the girls eyes. And the girl had been proud of her.

What?

She was wrong?

She was wrong.

She was _wrong._

The girl took a step forward.

Then another.

And another.

She wasn't going to attack… was she?

In that state.

Stop. Stop! _Stop!_

_You're free… I release you…_

"Goodbye."

"KUCHIKI RUKIA," she reached desperately for the woman who had she had been through everything with.

* * *

She was a zanpakutou.

She had been born with her shinigami.

And she would die with her shinigami.

* * *

**Woot! Another chapter done! This chapter is in honor of Rukia and her brave sacrifice to open Sode no Shirayuki's eyes.**

**Stay alive Rukia.**

**Anyways, by popular demand, next will be Tobiume.**

**Holy snot! _13 _reviews! Wow. Just... wow.**

**Please request if you want a certain zanpakutou done by clicking the little green button below.**


	4. Tobiume

She didn't know when the madness had first appeared in her.

This madness that ate at her, and she barely kept a grip on sanity.

But the sanity was there, and she staid sane.

Then _he _came, the man of blood. One of them.

His words enticed her.

It was the _girl's _fault this madness was here. And no matter what she had said during that time, the girl had cracked.

She had worried for no reason.

But what she _didn't _see, was that this man was breaking that last tie on sanity.

And by that time it was too late.

* * *

She didn't show madness like the other fool.

But it was there, eating away at her being.

It had never been her wish to hurt these shinigami, she had always been peaceful.

She asked them to run, her true nature showing, if only for a minute.

But this was _her _revenge. And with those thoughts, the madness swallowed her.

She realized… that the madness had _always_ been there.

Because it was in everyone.

* * *

They backed the man of blood, waiting for their chance.

And as she confronted the girl, the _weakling_, she laughed.

"Fear is only in our minds, Momo~chan," she smiled, attacking.

Watching as the girl drew the now empty sword.

"No, Tobiume. NO!" At the sound of her name called from her partners mouth, the madness subsided, leaving her with the true picture of what they were doing.

It was _wrong._

It was _wrong._

It was _**wrong.**_

But she couldn't turn back.

They could _never_ turn back.

Because this madness was here to _stay_.

And it was _their fault._

_Both_ of them were at fault.

* * *

**I really couldn't think of another reason a zanpakutou as sweet as Tobiume would betray someone as sweet as Hinamori.**

**I was thinking back on the time where she had went mad on Toushi and I thought _It's not really gone._**

**And this is the finished product.**

**I'm sorry if you thought I could've done better on Sode's...**

**I have no exuse DX**

**If you have a request, press the little green button below.**

**Yes that one.**

* * *


	5. Ogihci

He watched, eagerly. Waiting for _his _moment.

Power was being sucked out of King faster than Queen sucking juice out of a juice box.

And that was _fast._

Finally King collapsed.

And it was _his _chance.

He sneered, laughing.

"_**I'm here… King."**_

_**

* * *

**_

It was funny how much stronger he was than the Old Man.

Why did the King want that sword more anyways?

Oh yeah, it was 'cause he had thought that Zangetsu wouldn't turn on 'em.

But wait!

Zangetsu had.

And _the horse_ was fighting for the _King_.

* * *

Weakling.

He knew freedom was too fun to last, and he _did_ fight when King tried to take back his body.

But he lost.

Like always.

Because he was the horse.

* * *

The man of blood did appear.

That man was so _stupid._

"_**You rang?"**_

He sneered. He would protect the King, it was his duty.

Just play for what it was worth until then.

The words the man spoke amused him.

He was interesting, eh? He was just like the King, eh?

What was with the flattery?

His sneer just grew.

What was he?

He laughed.

Wasn't that just the million dollar question.

"_**Me? I'm just his true form. I guess you could say I'm his instincts." **_His horse.

This was _fun. _

The man questioned him.

And seemed to finally realize what he was.

_Finally_. This was getting interesting.

"_**Now I've got some questions. What the shit are **_**you**_**?"**_

"I'm the Zanpakutou Muramasa."

He went on about how he freed zanpakutou.

Yeah but the horse wasn't a zanpakutou.

He couldn't be set free.

Did this man think he was doing him a favor?

Foolishly, the man tried to awaken his '_instincts.'_

His laugh echoed as he charged.

The shock on the man's face was _hilarious._

_**Did I not just say I was Kurosaki Ichigo's instincts?**_

_**I'm already 'awakened.'**_

_**Dumb-ass.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**That thought is was inspired me to right this.**

**I officially love Hichigo.**

**I have decided! If you want me to continue, I must get 10 reviews or more.**

**I know that's demanding but I need inspiration.**

**Thanks for all your lurvley reviews XD**

**If you want me to continue, press the button below.**


	6. Kazeshini

**Sorry for the wait guys! My computer blew up. Heheh... Yeah anyways, have you seen the newest episode?! I was like '_HOLY FUCK' _I started jumping around screaming.  
****I mean, Hyourinmaru _forgot?! _So I can't wait till the next episode XD.  
And another thing, a lot of you wonderful reviewers have been asking for Ukitakes absolutely adorable twin zanpakutou, and I will write that! It's just we know nothing about them.  
I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

He didn't even hesitate when the man asked him to join.

He couldn't think of one reason to _not_ join.

Him and his partner... they hated each other.

No, not hate...

_Loathed._

And it hadn't always been that way, that _man. _The blind one... and the one with the tattoo... they had changed him.

They had changed him to the point of no return.

They man, blood red hair flowing on the wind of his inner world, stretched out a single clawed hand...

He took it, laughing manically as his body, once made of wind, changed.

It was his time.

It was his revenge.

* * *

He had to admit those words hurt.

He had been so _exilerated. _He could _kill, _he could _maim. _

He could _torture._

And nothing could, or would, hold him back.

Blood, burned red on his hands was in his eyes, the most beautiful color of them all.

And of course there was the fact...

_He could actually hurt his master._

That man... who had ruled over him for so long.

_He could touch him._

But the words...

Words he had known all along and had excepted.

Still hurt because...

His partner was going to try to kill him.

* * *

When they had first met, he had been confused.

His master... hated him because of who he was?

Eventually he learnt to hate as well.

He was meant to reap lives.

Nothing, _nothing_ could change that.

Not even the soul he had been born from.

He sneered, and flicked his wrist, watching as his partner ran.

Trying to taunt him to reveal himself?

You hade to be kidding.

The sneer grew wider, he _was_ a sneaky bastard, you couldn't change that either.

"Kazeshini!" His name was yelled as the man twisted, trying to dodge the whirling blades.

But guess what?

Like all others felled by the blades, his partner was cut.

_Because he was no exception._

* * *

The dark form punched the deserted cave wall, frustration making him grind his teeth.

He had won.

He had won.

He had won.

But no matter how many times he repeated that thought, or voiced it aloud, he still felt empty.

Completely empty.

He collapsed to the stone floor.

And why?

_Why..._

He just wanted to be accepted by the one person who meant the most to him.

But he would never admit that.

_Because that would mean somewhere deep down..._

_He cared._

* * *

**It's not that I like Kazeshini a ton, it's just that I think he really wants to be accepted by Hisagi.**

**Yep... so that's my reasoning.**

**And... OHMYFLIPPINJESUSMARYMOTHEROFGODFLIZNITSSHIZNITSFLYINBUCKETSOMONKEYSSNOTMUFFINSONHIGH**

**_BLEACH:FADE TO BLACK IS COMING OUT IN 7 DAYS!!!! SEVEN!!!_**

**I'm so fuckin excited!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**And another thing, _FOURTEEN REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!! FOURTEEN!!!!! YOU PEOPLE ARE AMAZING!!!  
_It's amazing to post my chapter up and about five seconds later there are at least 2 reviews.**

***Does little happy, review dance***

**By the way, I wrote a one shot about Ichigo and Rukia in Fade to Black. It's called 'Lonely Memories' so if you want to read a Fade to Black one-shot there ya go.**

**Thanks for the support and I have once last comment from our sponsers.**

***Does IchiRuki dance***

**Ichigo- "_R_****_UKIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_**


	7. Sogyo no Kotowari

**First off- I would like to dedicate this chapter to KnowledgeandImagination, who, ****always ****reviews first. ****Always****. It's like-**

**Me- "Dodododoooooo"**

***Posts chapter online***

**"Lets go look at some random generic you tube video!"**

**Two minutes later~**

***Looks at inbox***

**"A review ****already?!"**

**Thank You.**

**Also, I would like to dedicate this to Kitsuru, narutofan1091, liian risera, and all the others who, at some point, requested the twin zanpakutou. I hope you like it.**

**

* * *

  
**

_Games, games, games, games._

The word continued to be sung on the breeze. Filling the emptiness, the vastness of the mind.

Fins sliced threw the water.

Where was he? They wondered. Where was their partner?Time slowed in their minds.

Loneliness set in.

Then the man the smelt of water _and blood_ appeared.

He offered them games, and friendship.

The feeling of belonging.

The chance to play with their partner again.

So they accepted, leaving the water they loved to become the same as their 'master.'

He had betrayed them, the man of water _and blood_ told them. He had left them their to rot.

He didn't care about them.

But the man of water _and blood_ did. He was going to give them a special task.

The thought of games were exciting.

* * *

Distract him.

That was their task.

Distract this man in front of them.

Why didn't he fight back?

Why did he continue to act so nice and kind? He had betrayed them.

He had _betrayed _them.

They held onto that fragile thought to keep themselves going. Fury rising as the man continued to avoid them.

Why?

_Cause you know it's a lie._

They attacked him again, infuriated by the kind smile on his face.

_You're the one that betrayed him._

The voice that was their true conscience spoke in the back of their minds.

Eventually the man figured it out, and apologized before running away.

Apologized?

They followed.

And that's when they first realized _they_ had been betrayed.

Not by Ukitake.

But by the man that smelt of blood.

* * *

**Not top grade cause I'm losing inspiration, but I felt the need to write this zanpakutou. I had promised it, so here it is! **

**I actually feel bad for Muramasa in a way. Koga was his everything, the man he had given up everything for and then BOOM. Betrayed.**

**If you liked and think I should continue click the little green button below.**


End file.
